The present disclosure relates generally to reducing power consumption in a building. Building power management systems, also known as building automation systems, can regulate building power consumption to reduce costs or assist utility grids in responding to peak demand periods. In response to a request to reduce power consumption, a building automation system temporarily turns off a controllable load. Existing building automation systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including reducing occupant perceptibility and increasing user control of building load operations. For instance, disrupting a heating, ventilation, air conditioning and refrigeration (HVACR) load during a demand response time period may cause the occupants of the building zone associated with the HVACR load discomfort. Furthermore, turning off lighting loads may render a building zone unusable. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.